swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Quarantine Zone Virus Container Demolition
In this mission, scientist Oona Wran will ask you to locate and destroy the canisters that are leaking the Blackwing virus into the air. There is a quota for the number of canisters that you must destroy and these canisters can be found in the vicinity of each camp. The canisters respawn at each of the waypoints listed below (there may be other undiscovered waypoints). Once the quota has been met you should return to Oona to receive your reward. Alpha Camp Oona can be found at /way -5916 -6677. Destroy 30 Canisters to meet this quota. Canisters: /way -6243 -6654 AlphaCan1; /way -6119 -6508 AlphaCan2; /way -6317 -6716 AlphaCan3; /way -5970 -6519 AlphaCan4; /way -6044 -6515 AlphaCan5; /way -6195 -6533 AlphaCan6; /way -6009 -6480 AlphaCan7; /way -6168 -6449 AlphaCan8; /way -6259 -6480 AlphaCan9; /way -6336 -6505 AlphaCan10; /way -6207 -6794 AlphaCan11; /way -6091 -6756 AlphaCan12; /way -6105 -6638 AlphaCan13; /way -6177 -6607 AlphaCan14; /way -6422 -6663 AlphaCan15; /way -6342 -6599 AlphaCan16; /way -6183 -6712 AlphaCan17; /way -6116 -6575 AlphaCan18; /way -6258 -6561 AlphaCan19; /way -6125 -6663 AlphaCan20; /way -6073 -6464 AlphaCan21; /way -6111 -6824 AlphaCan22; /way -6070 -6798 AlphaCan23; Beta Camp Oona can be found at /way -6289 -7523. Destroy 20 Canisters to meet this quota. /way -6479 -7527 Betacan1; /way -6552 -7425 Betacan2; /way -6537 -7300 Betacan3; /way -6473 -7345 Betacan4; /way -6426 -7406 Betacan5; /way -6373 -7464 Betacan6; /way -6457 -7480 Betacan7; /way -6260 -7371 Betacan8; /way -6608 -7404 Betacan9; /way -6248 -7338 Betacan10; /way -6407 -7365 Betacan11; /way -6402 -7347 Betacan12; /way -6152 -7441 Betacan13; /way -6400 -7302 Betacan14; /way -6322 -7351 Betacan15; /way -6290 -7322 Betacan16; /way -6329 -7300 Betacan17; /way -6366 -7401 Betacan18; /way -6527 -7484 Betacan19; /way -6493 -7436 Betacan20; /way -6402 -7487 Betacan21; /way -6359 -7335 Betacan22; /way -6523 -7372 Betacan23; /way -6463 -7289 Betacan24; Gamma Camp Oona can be found at /way -6840 -6469. Destroy 15 Canisters to meet this quota. /way -7043 -6446 Gammacan1; /way -7109 -6490 Gammacan2; /way -7132 -6558 Gammacan3; /way -6878 -6679 Gammacan4; /way -6789 -6658 Gammacan5; /way -6579 -6442 Gammacan6; /way -6812 -6563 Gammacan7; /way -6958 -6575 Gammacan8; /way -6756 -6601 Gammacan9; /way -6674 -6473 Gammacan10; /way -6721 -6538 Gammacan11; /way -7059 -6547 Gammacan12; /way -6916 -6429 Gammacan13; /way -6867 -6412 Gammacan14; /way -6643 -6528 Gammacan15; /way -6666 -6575 Gammacan16; /way -6841 -6696 Gammacan17; /way -6982 -6414 Gammacan18; Delta Camp Oona can be found at /way -7152 -6928. Destroy 10 Canisters to meet this quota. /way -7039 -6997 Deltacan1; /way -7306 -6821 Deltacan2; /way -7277 -6881 Deltacan3; /way -7264 -6962 Deltacan4; /way -7326 -6926 Deltacan5; /way -7214 -7027 Deltacan6; /way -7204 -6828 Deltacan7; /way -7402 -6894 Deltacan8; /way -7410 -6819 Deltacan9; /way -7377 -7033 Deltacan10; /way -7386 -7018 Deltacan11; /way -7383 -6987 Deltacan12; /way -7335 -7078 Deltacan13; /way -7352 -6861 Deltacan14; /way -7305 -7023 Deltacan15; /way -7304 -7085 Deltacan16; Notes To destroy the canisters around a given camp, you must speak to Oona inside the camp. You must complete the quota for Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta to complete the collection. Category:Death Troopers Category:Collections